Radio frequency (RF) filtering circuitry often includes multiple RF filter paths each providing different passbands tuned within different RF communication bands so that RF signals operating within the different RF communication bands can be routed to the appropriate downstream circuitry. In order to prevent RF filter paths having passbands tuned to adjacent RF communication bands from interfering with one another (particularly when RF communication bands are close to one another) the roll-off of the passband often needs to be increased so as to increase out of band rejection. This is typically done by using filtering components that create a notch adjacent to the passband thereby increasing the roll-off of the passband and out of band rejection. Unfortunately, typical techniques (such as LC notch filters) for creating these notches typically load the RF filter paths within their respective passbands and can create notches with excessive flyback. By increasing the load of the RF filter paths within their respective passbands, ripple variation in the passbands is increased. Thus, the impedance within the passbands varies presenting power transfer inefficiencies and insertion losses. Furthermore, the excessive flyback of the notches can introduce interference from other RF communication bands adjacent to the stopband. Thus, it is desirable to provide RF filtering circuitry that can increase out of band rejection with reduced flyback and without significantly increasing ripple variation in the passband.